Secrets Revealed: A Name of the Doctor Fic
by Anjirika
Summary: The time has come for the Doctor to go to Trenzalore because someone is stealing his friends from across space & time. It will take the crossing of his timeline, his own ingenuity & an impossible girl to save him this time. This was posted a week before the episode aired. Do not read if you don't like spoilers. If you do, please read and review! I'd love to hear what you think.


DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO THE BBC. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THE MOMENT

_Author's Note: So… next week's episode looks… epic, to say the least. Here is my take on what might happen. Of course, I have no idea… but this is just my mind spinning stories as it always does. This little story is a compilation of the teaser trailers for next week and many spoilers that have been floating about; of course much of it is my own imagination. So please, read and review!_

**Secrets Revealed: A "Name of the Doctor" Fic**

"So Clara?" the Doctor began as he whirled around the TARDIS console one particular Wednesday after he had picked her up for yet another adventure. "Where do you want to go? What do you want to see? I could take you to the Asteroids of Yuan, they've got great skiing this time of year. Or we could go to the Meadows of Kazan, they have the most lovely flowers, well by lovely I mean dangerous and by dangerous I mean man-eating and by man-eating I mean that they consist on a diet of figs but—"

"Doctor?" Clara interrupted. "Could we go to Trenzelore?"

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice in a whisper.

"Trenzelore?" Clara repeated. "Could we go there?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Sorry?" she asked.

"That name." The Doctor demanded. "Where did you hear it?"

"On a call." She admitted. "I heard it on a call."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "What sort of call?"

"Yesterday, my mobile just rang. There was a voice." Clara explained. "A male voice. He said that the friends of the Doctor were being kidnapped. All across time and space they are being taken."

"Taken?" the Doctor asked. "Who? Where?"

"To Trenzelore." Clara answered. "As to who… the man said not to say."

"Who was he?" he asked. "What man?"

"I already said that I don't know who the man is."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "But he said who was being taken didn't he?"

"He did but I-"

"Clara," the Doctor pleaded. "Tell me."

Clara shook her head. "Doctor I can't…"

"Just tell me."

Clara sighed. "He said that they had Madame Vastra, and Jenny and Strax."

The Doctor closed his eyes in dispair. "Who else?"

"Uh… a woman named Donna Noble and a Martha Jones."

The Doctor's eyes shot up at the mention of those names. "No."

Clara nodded. "And there were more. An Amelia and Rory Pond?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "That's not possible."

"Those are the names that I was given."

"Who else?" he asked frantically. "Was there anyone else mentioned?"

"Yes. A Professor River Song, recently entombed from the Library?" Clara continued. "Doctor… who are all these people?"

"Friends of mine." He answered. "Previous Companions. The Children of Time."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"What did this man say?" The Doctor asked. "How did the conversation start? Wait. No. Never mind…" he strode right up to her and placed his hands on either side of her head. "…hang on a minute dearie, just going for a walk through your memory."

.

_Clara was sitting in front of her computer. It was a Tuesday and she knew that tomorrow would be the day that the Doctor came to collect her. She was just scrolling through a history website, trying to decide where to go next when her phone rang. _

"_Hello?" she asked, though she didn't recognize the number. _

"_Clara Oswald." The male voice began. _

"_That's me." Clara said. "Who are you?"_

"_I know that you travel with the Doctor." _

_Clara sat up a little straighter. "Who are you?" _

"_The Doctor has a secret you know." He continued. "And it is discovered." _

"_What secret?" Clara asked. "What are you talking about?"_

"_When he comes to collect you next, tell him that the following people are being taken to Trenzelore…." _

.

Clara gasped as the Doctor emerged from her memories. "What was that?"

"That was me walking through your memories. Told you I'd do that."

"Why did you do that?"

"Had to see." The Doctor answered. "Had to know."

"Know?" asked Clara. "Know what?"

"I had to know whether or not you were telling the truth."

Clara was crestfallen. "What do you mean? Why would I lie?"

"I don't know who you are." The Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm Clara." She answered. "Clara Oswald."

"Yes but what else?" he asked. "I look at you every single day and I don't understand why I keep running into you."

"Keep running into me?" asked Clara.

"I met you at the Dalek Asylum. There was a girl in a shipwreck and she died saving my life and she was you."

Clara shook her head. "She really wasn't."

"Victorian London," he continued. "There was a governess who was really a barmaid and we fought the great intelligence together and she died and it was my fault and she was you."

"Victorian London?" asked Clara. "There was a picture of me there. The kids found it. I told them that it was wrong, that I never went to Victorian London, only Victorian Yorkshire."

"That was you." The Doctor insisted. "You were there. Clara Oswald. Governess and saviour of the world."

Clara backed away from him. "I don't understand."

"No and neither do I." The Doctor complained. "And now Trenzelore…."

Clara wanted to ask more about what these other versions of her had been like, but she also knew that the friends of the Doctor were being kidnapped, and that they needed to be saved. "What is Trenzelore?" she asked. "Why does it frighten you?"

The Doctor straightened his bow-tie. "It doesn't frighten me."

"Yes it does." Clara argued. "I can see it in your eyes."

The Doctor sighed. "It's the one place that I must never go."

"But why?"

"On the fields of Trenzalore," the Doctor recited. "At the fall of the eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely or fail to answer, a question will be asked. A question that must never, ever be answered."

"What question?" asked Clara.

"The oldest question." The Doctor answered. "The question hidden in plain sight."

"That makes no sense." Clara answered. "What question?"

"Clara…" the Doctor said with a sigh as he took her hands. "…what do people say when I introduce myself as the Doctor?"

"They say Doctor Who." Clara answered. "You mean that's it? That's the question. You're going to be asked what your name is?"

The Doctor nodded.

"But why is that so dangerous?" she asked. "Come again, why don't you use it?"

"Oh it's complicated," the Doctor said. "And I can't get into it now."

"Why is that?" she asked again.

"Because I'm about to fly the Tardis to Trenzelore."

"But why?"

The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes. "They all saved me at one time or another. I have to save them now. I have a duty."

"But you said that it was one place you must never go."

He nodded. "I know. But I cannot let them die for me."

"So you will die for them?" she asked. The Doctor stopped his manoeuvring around the console to look at her. "Surprised you did I?" Clara asked. "Didn't think that I'd be able to figure out what you're planning, did you?"

The Doctor sighed. "I had hoped you wouldn't, but you're too clever for your own good."

"And you're too noble for yours." Clara pointed out. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "Don't get killed, and don't answer any questions."

The Tardis shuddered to a stop.

"Is that it then?" she asked. "Are we there?"

"We are." The Doctor agreed. "Let's see what we have."

Clara and the Doctor walked out of the Tardis hand in hand. They were greeted with a land that was dark and misty. The fog was so thick that they couldn't see much in front of them.

"There is nothing here." She said, feeling rather disappointed.

"There is always something here." The Doctor assured. "Let's go this way."

They walked through the mist and the fog till they came to a graveyard. The Doctor and Clara wandered among the tombstones and he noticed that Clara was shivering.

"There is nothing to be frightened of." He assured her.

"I'm not frightened," she told him. "Just cold."

The Doctor smiled, but that smile vanished when he caught a name carved into one of the stones. He knelt down and traced the name with his hands. RIVER SONG it said in big blocked out letters. His River. Dead. He must have landed in a time that was after her death in the library, which probably meant that he'd never meet her again.

"Oh River…" he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Doctor… I think something is out there." Clara said as she looked through the mist. She could have sworn that she caught a glimpse of something familiar, but that thought was instantly squashed. "Doctor." She said again. "What is out there."

The Doctor was about to answer when suddenly they heard a whisper in the dark. It was low and quiet and menacing. The Doctor took Clara's hand and she held on tightly to his.

"Run!" he exclaimed as he took off.

Clara followed him as best as she could. But she stumbled and fell. There were creatures all around them. Horrible creatures with mouths but no eyes. They were terrifying and Clara found herself struggling to breath.

"No, no, no!" the Doctor exclaimed as he used his sonic screwdriver to drive them away. "You will not touch her. I won't lose her. Not again."

Clara's breathing got under control and the Doctor hoisted her to her feet.

"I've got you." He said.

Clara clung to him. "I am okay," she said. She looked all around and saw that the men with no eyes had encircled them. "I don't like the look of them."

"Neither do I." The Doctor agreed. "I don't even know who they are."

"Oh you shall." Said a familiar voice.

The Doctor closed his eyes. "Simeon."

"The one and only." The older man replied. "And I see you brought the governess."

"Nanny." Clara corrected. "I'm a Nanny."

Simeon's eyes narrowed. "You're different. She's different." H

"Take me to them Simeon." The Doctor ordered.

Simeon smiled. "As you wish."

He motioned with his arms and the eyeless men moved aside so that there was a path. The Doctor and Clara were led from the mist onto a grey-blue field where many people stood frozen. Clara didn't recognize any of them, but she could tell by the look on his face that the Doctor did. These were his friends, those that had come before her.

"Let them go." The Doctor demanded as he recognized other faces from his previous incarnations; Sarah Jane, the Brigadier, Ian and Barbara, Captain Jack Harkness, Mickey, Jackie, Wilfred and Rose. "Let them all go."

Simeon shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You have me." The Doctor continued. "Let them go."

"Not till I ask my question." Simeon said as the men with no eyes advanced on the Doctor once more. "The Whisper Men are eager to feast."

"Whisper Men are a myth." The Doctor stated.

"They are real." Simeon assured. "Though they have been forgotten."

"Why?" asked Clara.

The Doctor and Simeon looked at her. Simeon in particular looked as though he was in pain when he opened his mouth to speak. "They feast on the secrets of others," he explained. "They gain their power from that which isn't said."

"And why is that?" the Doctor asked, hoping by asking Simeon questions, the first question wouldn't be asked of him.

"It is the nature of their biology." Simeon replied. "Now, I have a question for you…"

"Why do you want his name?" asked Clara. "What is so special about it."

Simeon's mouth twisted in pain. "We want it for the power. It is the key."

"Key?" Clara asked. "Key to what?"

"No." the Doctor said shaking his head. "Don't answer her Simeon."

"The key to the greatest power in the universe." The elderly man replied.

The Whisper Men stepped forward and yanked Clara away from the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she cried out in fear and panic. "Doctor!"

"Clara!" the Doctor exclaimed as he raced to get her, but Simeon blocked his way.

"Why are you doing this?" Clara asked.

Simeon grimaced. "Because the Great Intelligence wishes it to be."

"The Great Intelligence is dead."

"No," Simeon said. "He lives. And he wants the power... now as for the girl."

The Whisper Men held on tighter to Clara and she screamed.

"Let her go." He demanded. "Let them all go and then I will answer you question."

"It will mean your fall." Simeon pointed out. "You are willing, which makes it easier."

The Doctor nodded. "Now let them go."

Simeon shook his head. "Answer my question first."

"You have to ask it first."

Simeon laughed. "That I do…. Doctor," he began in a low voice. "Who are you?"

The Doctor answered and the world began to tremble.

Simeon spread his arms open wide. "This is it!"

"Doctor!" Clara cried. "What's happening?"

"Gallifrey." The Doctor replied. "It's returning."

"Gallifrey is your home." Clara pointed out.

"I know." The Doctor replied.

"No!" exclaimed a voice.

The Doctor looked up to see River Song standing there.

"Sweetie!" she exclaimed as she shot at the Whisper Men. "Run!"

The Doctor didn't need any convincing. He grabbed Clara and ran. River followed close behind and they soon made it back to the Tardis. The Doctor walked around the console muttering to himself as he pulled various levers and set her in flight. River strode right up to him, completely ignoring Clara.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't."

"River you know that I have to." The Doctor exclaimed. "I have to save them."

"That was it." She reminded. "The place that you can never go."

"Well I'm here." The Doctor said. "I might as well get this over with."

River shook her head. "No. Not again. Not like the Lake."

The Doctor sighed. "Oh River…"

"Sorry," Clara interrupted. "Have I missed something?"

River looked Clara up and down. "Who are you?"

"Clara." She answered. "Clara Oswald."

"Why wasn't she captured with the others?" River asked. "I saw the number of people that they have captured. Some you haven't even met yet. Most were previous companions of yours… yet she…"

"She is a mystery." The Doctor interrupted. "But not one that can be solved right now. Gallifrey has returned. My friends have been captured. I have to go back."

"Doctor…" River pleaded.

"But not yet." He admitted. "I have to make changes. You two. Stay here."

With that, the Doctor vanished leaving Clara and River alone.

"He can't go there. You know he can't" River said.

"No." Clara replied. "I don't know."

"Clara…"

"Explain it to me."

River shook her head. "I don't understand it myself."

"What will happen?"

"It already has." River said. "He answered. His world, this world, all worlds will end with the return of his people. His name was the lock that kept the Time War away. Now that it has been broken, the stars will burn."

"So what will we do?" asked Clara.

"There is nothing that we can do." River said. "Time will die."

"But there has to be something. Surely the Doctor has gotten out of worse scrapes then this."

River nodded. "Once. There was a time. When he was facing the entire Dalek empire. He sent his Tardis away, and was prepared to die… when one woman, one brilliant companion, did what no other has ever done."

"What's that?" Clara asked, her voice breathless.

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into her." River explained. "Together they saved the world."

"Then that is what I'll do." Clara said. "I'll—"

"Finished!" exclaimed the Doctor as he strode back into the console room.

"Doctor." River pleaded. "Think about this."

"I have."

"If you're going to save them all, you're going to need a plan."

"I have one." The Doctor assured as he flipped a switch. The Tardis began to shimmy and groan.

"What is it?" asked Clara. "What's wrong?"

"I'm about to cross my timeline in the biggest way possible." The Doctor said as he hung onto the console. "The Tardis doesn't like that."

"Why not?" asked Clara as she too hung on for her life.

"Once you go on a timeline it becomes fixed. You can't go back and alter things in your own history. If you do, it causes a massive paradox."

"And is that what we're doing?" Clara asked as the vibrations grew.

"Oh yes." The Doctor said as he pulled himself up. "Geronimo…..!"

.

There was a massive explosion, one that sent them both careening backwards. When Clara awoke the light within the Tardis had changed. It was pink and squiggly. The central column was gone, and the entire vibe of the ship was different. She looked around; River and the Doctor were nowhere to be found. Clara figured that he had gone to save the worlds, and he had done so with out her.

"_You're going to leave her behind?"_ asked the voice of River. Clara spun around, trying to see if she could see the mysterious woman, but she was alone.

"_I have to leave her." _The Doctor replied. _"I can't lose her. Not again." _

"_I can't lose you." _River pleaded. _"Don't do this." _

"_I am_." He said in a stern voice. _"You can't stop me." _

"_But I can come with you." _

"_Then come along." _

Clara shook her head at the echoes. She went up to the console and tried to figure out a way to look into the heart of the Tardis, just like River had said a previous companion had. "I know that you don't like me," Clara whispered, the irony of how she was talking to his ship not lost on her. "But the Doctor… our Doctor is in trouble. He's on the Fields of Trenzalore. This is his end. I need to save him."

The Tardis gave a little whirr, and Clara knew that she was in pain. "I know that you are hurting right now, but please… let me save him."

The pink light grew and suddenly it was focused on Clara.

She suddenly found herself spread across all of time and Space.

She was Oswin Oswald, the girl turned Dalek who erased the Doctors name from the database of his oldest enemy.

She was the girl in Victorian London who died because of an ice lady and she was herself, during all the adventures that they had had together.

She realized that she existed for this very moment. Clara realized that she had caused the leaf to fall and save her father.

"I know what I have to do." She whispered aloud. "I know who I am…."

.

Through rose-coloured eyes, Clara could see everything. The Doctor had been captured, but it was the old Doctor, not the one that had crossed the timeline.

"It will mean your fall." Simeon pointed out. "You are willing, which makes it easier."

The Doctor nodded. "Now let them go."

Simeon shook his head. "Answer my question first."

"You have to ask it first."

Simeon laughed. "That I do…. Doctor—"

"No!" Clara called out. The Doctor, Simeon and herself looked to her before vanishing into thin air, as though they had never existed. Then the real Doctor and River came running forward, both with wide eyes.

"Clara!" the Doctor exclaimed, but when he saw her face, he was crestfallen. "No… Clara."

"Doctor." Simeon demanded. "Who are you?"

The Doctor said nothing.

"You're not answering." River breathed.

"No." the Doctor said looking rather pleased with himself. "I'm not."

"No!" Simeon exclaimed in horror. "That isn't possible."

"You erased your name from your mind." Clara said. "So that when you reached the place where you could not speak falsely, you would not be able to answer."

The Doctor grinned. "Ten points for you… but oh…"

"No!" Simeon exclaimed. "It can't end like this."

"It has." Clara said as she raised her hand and erased Simeon. "Be gone from this place echo," she said coldly, before she turned her attention onto the silent army of companions. "Return friends to the time and place that you belong."

She then turned her attention back on the Doctor. "They are saved."

"Oh Clara…" he whispered.

"It is alright." She assured, pink energy pouring out of her. "I understand now."

"Who are you?" asked River.

"I'm Clara Oswald." Clara replied. "I was born to save the Doctor."

"Save me?" he asked. "I saved myself."

"By creating a paradox, one that will ripple across all of time and space. So I spread myself to all corners, repairing the damage and finding you when you need me the most. My Doctor… the man who always ran away and remembered me… the man who ran away with my heart."

River's eyes narrowed. "Not in front of the wife."

Clara turned to look at River. "He needed me at the Asylum and in Victorian London. But he also needed me a long, long time ago. Faces and Faces before now. Back when he was young, before he stole the Tardis. When his mother died and his whole world seemed to be crumbling around him."

The Doctor looked at Clara with wide eyes. "You're not…"

"I am." She assured as she placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Who is she?" asked River.

"She's Aldaraswin Clowos" The Doctor answered. "Clara. Oswin. Oswald. My wife."

River blinked. "Your first…?"

"Alda," he whispered. "The time energy… it's too much for you."

Clara or rather Alda nodded, tears running down her face. "I am here and there and everywhere at once. I see the sun and the stars, the lives of everyone you have every touched and everyone that you have still yet to meet. I know what became of our daughter and our daughter's daughter… Susan lived well didn't she?"

The Doctor nodded. "She did… and what about you?"

"In the last moments of the Time War I looked into the heart of the vortex and it took my soul until I arrived here and was able to spread myself throughout space and time to save you… my beloved Doctor."

"But… now?"

"Now my job is done." She whispered as she traced his lips with her thumb. "My dearest Doctor. I have found you again."

Clara / Alda shuddered and collapsed against the Doctor. The pink energy that had been floating around her vanished and the Doctor frantically felt for a pulse.

"She's not…?" asked River.

"Back to the Tardis." The Doctor ordered. "Quick."

.

He had never moved so quickly in all of his life. When he threw open the doors of the Tardis he was shocked to see that all the damage that had been done by the creation of the paradox was gone.

"That's my Clara…" he whispered as he looked down at the sleeping Clara in his arms. "…my dear, impossible, Clara."

The Doctor took Clara to her room and laid her gently on her bed. He would come back to her when she had awakened, but first he needed to have a talk with River. When he returned he found her caressing the console of the Tardis.

"I'm sorry old girl…" she whispered. "…but this is goodbye."

"Goodbye River?" he asked. "Why does it have to be goodbye?"

River looked at him with despair. "Your wife is back. Your true wife."

"I married you." The Doctor pointed out.

"In a moment when time was broken. It doesn't count."

The Doctor shook his head. "No I suppose not…. River…"

"Don't." She interrupted. "Don't apologize."

"But I am sorry." He apologized. "I am so sorry."

River shook her head. "I knew that this moment would come someday. I just hoped that it never would…."

"We can still have adventures you know." He told her fondly. "Whenever and wherever you want."

River smiled, though the Doctor could see that there were tears in her eyes. "My Doctor…" she said in a broken whisper. "…thank you."

.

The Doctor returned River to Stormcage and when he returned to the Tardis, Clara was sitting in the chair waiting for him. "I feel like the inside of my brain is bigger than before." She said as she stood up. "Why is that? Have I missed something? How did we get off the fields of Trenzelore? What happened to all your previous companions? Where is that Simeon character? What—"

The Doctor silenced Clara with a swift kiss on her lips. When she pulled away, she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Okay. That was new."

"Not really love…" The Doctor grinned as he whirled around a screen so that she could look at it. "Now pick a star, any star and I'll explain on the way."

Clara returned the grin and pointed to a star, before giving the Doctor a kiss of her own. The Tardis rumbled and set them off towards another great adventure.

END


End file.
